1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector to receive blood test chips, and especially a connector to receive blood test chips to be used with a blood-substance measuring device having a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of medical science, medical devices for use at home have improved. A convenient blood testing device that can provide immediate test results is important to some patients, such as diabetics.
A conventional blood testing device has a body and a slot. The slot receives a blood test chip and is formed in the body. When a user uses the device to analyze a blood sample for a substance level, such as blood-glucose, the user drops a small amount of blood from a finger onto a blood test chip. The sample reacts with a reaction film on the blood test chip. The user then inserts the blood test chip into the slot of the device to get a reading of the blood-substance level.
However, the size of the blood-substance measuring device and the location of the slot can make the device difficult or awkward for some people to use, such as arthritis sufferers or the elderly.